Jily Oneshot Collection
by HARRY.POTTER.QUICHE
Summary: A collection of Jily oneshots/drabbles. Chapters 1-8: christmas related. Chapter 9-10: New Year.
1. Christmas Feast

**Harry Potter Christmas Collection Challenge: prompts 48 and 10**

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge: dramatic trait**

…

It was the Hogwarts Christmas feast. The atmosphere was relaxed and jolly. It was calm but loud, everyone was talking and Lily knew this had been a great idea. She and James, as head boy and girl, had talked to Professor Dumbledore about having a school Christmas feast before the holidays, as most students would go home and not get to experience a Christmas with their friends, or simply a wizarding Christmas for muggle-borns.

But the Great Hall seemed strangely quiet and weird to Lily's ears. Something was missing.

"I'm just saying, the main reason Santa is so jolly is because he knows where all the bad girls live."

Ah, that was what was missing; Potter's ridiculous babbling.

She whirled around and stalked towards James, glaring at him. "Potter! For Merlin's sake, you can't say stuff like that!"

He looked up, surprised, and then immediately gave a flirty smirk. "Why, Evans, how nice it is to see you! Not getting into the festive mood?"

Lily growled and was about to flick her hair and storm away, when Remus spoke. "Oh, Lily! I was looking for you this morning! I was hoping you could tell me what the Arithmancy homework was?"

Lily softened. She knew about Remus' lycanthropy (she had worked it out in 6th year, and made him confess) and tried to help him as much as she could.

"Of course! All we had to do was finish the essay professor set us on Thursday, and go to him if we needed any help with it. He said you should be able to do it with page 110 of our Arithmancy textbook."

Remus gave Lily a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"I personally don't understand why you would want more homework. It's Christmas! Get in the mood!"

Lily returned her glare to James. "Some people in this school actually want to learn, you know! They want to get grades, and if you want good grades, you have to do homework!"

"I don't know… Minnie's given me an O for everything we've done so far, and I haven't done _all_ of the homework! I don't plan on doing this week's homework either. I'll be too busy with the quidditch match against the Puffs coming up."

"NO!" cried Sirius immediately, grabbing James' cloak dramatically. "You can't not do a piece of homework, James! You'll fail your transfiguration N.E.W.T, and then you won't be able to become an auror! You won't be able to get any job at all! Then you'll have no money, and you'll be homeless and starving, and die at the young age of 22! Then I'll go crazy without you, and kill Peter, and end up in Azkaban!"

"Don't worry Sirius." James turned and winked at Lily. "I'll marry Lilyflower, and she'll bring home all the galleons."


	2. Christmas Decorating

**Harry Potter Christmas Collection Challenge: Prompts 3 and 22**

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge: Couch Potato**

 **Hogwarts House Challenges: The Quidditch Pitch**

…

Lily took a step back and admired her work. She had just finished putting up some floating candles in the dining room, and now had to do the mistletoe.

Lily had just stepped up onto the chair, mistletoe in hand, when she heard her husband's voice behind her.

"You know, you could have just used a levitation charm… Then again, I'm not complaining. I've got a lovely view from back here."

Lily turned around, rolling her eyes, and let James help her down from the chair. He passed her a glass of butter beer, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Why do I get the feeling you're sucking up to me? If you are, you're doing a terrible job being subtle about it."

"Why would you think I was sucking up?"

Lily glared at him.

"Okay. Fine. Remus was busy, so I had to leave Harry with Sirius."

Lily groaned. "James. You can't trust Sirius with a baby!"

"He'll be fine Lils! Come on, grab you're drink, and we'll start decorating the living room."

Lily knew he was trying to get her to forget it, but she grinned and let him direct her to the corner of the living room, where she had put the Christmas tree decorations.

"Right. You start with the tinsel, I'll do the lights."

20 minutes later, Sirius had shown up with Harry and Remus, and the four adults were all decorating different parts of the room. James had started singing Christmas songs, and Sirius was dancing around the room as he put up paperchains. Remus was laughing at them and shaking his head. Sirius flopped down on the sofa, and Remus dragged him up, telling him to stop being a lazy couch potato and get back to work. Sirius immediately started babbling on about why it was called a couch potato. He was not a potato of any sort, nor a couch. James laughed and picked up Harry, singing to him quietly.

Lily watched them all fondly. They may all be idiots, and James may be the worst singer in the world, but they were her family.


	3. White Christmas

**Harry Potter Christmas Collection Challenge: Prompts 52 and 62**

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge: Learn the logic skill**

 **Hogwarts House Challenges: The Yule Ball, The Quidditch Pitch**

… **.**

Lily sighed as she looked out the window. The snow had piled up, and it would be impossible to leave the house without being buried in an avalanche of freezing cold snow.

James came up from behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Not happy about the snow?"

Lily sighed again, as she turned to her husband. "I had wished for a white Christmas. I mean, snow is wonderful! You get sledging and snowball fights and snowmen! But if you're stuck inside, what's the point of it?"

"I wanted a white Christmas, too. However I knew that if I wished for a white Christmas, I would tempt fate, and get a rainy one."

"That was very clever. Logical, actually. Not like the normal you." Lily teased.

James poked her. "It seems I tempted fate anyway, and we got too much snow!"

Lily grinned. "Being stuck inside does have its perks though! It means we can light a fire, and bake gingerbread men, and watch TV all day, and we don't need an excuse."

"Teevee? What's that?"

Lily stared at James for a second. "I sometimes forget that you're a wizard, and don't know these things… Well, I'll introduce you to TV and movies tonight then."

James grinned and wrapped his arms around her, turning her around so that they were facing the window again, him holding her from behind.

"Merry Christmas, Lily."

"Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal. And a happy new year."

"What?"

"You don't know that quote? You've never seen that movie? Wow. I know what movie is first on our list for tonight then!"


	4. Christmas Gingerbread

**Harry Potter Christmas Collection Challenge: Prompts 9 and 38**

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge: Journalism career**

 **Hogwarts House Challenges: The Quidditch Pitch**

… **.**

Lily sighed as James slid the newspaper across the table to her. The Daily Prophet was telling of more deaths every day, and the deatheaters showed no signs of stopping. This time it was a group of healers working at St Mungo's, that had been attacked on their way to work.

"You know what?" said Lily standing up. James looked at her in confusion. "It's Christmas! Everything should be happy! I'm going to introduce you to an old family tradition that Petunia and I did every Christmas!"

James smiled slightly. "And what might this annual tradition be?"

"Gingerbread houses!" Lily exclaimed.

"What?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Come on. I'll show you."

About half an hour later, Lily was laying smarties gently across the pathway up to her gingerbread house. James came up behind her.

"Why don't you just use magic?"

"That's cheating!" Lily exclaimed. "You can't use magic. Anyway, it's too fiddly to use magic. It's probably easier not to!"

James mumbled something.

"What?"

"If you'd told me that before..." He grumbled.

Lily grinned. "Let's see yours then."

The walls were falling down. The chocolate chips were falling off. Hundreds and Thousands were randomly dropped everywhere. It looked 100% inedible.

Lily could not stop laughing.


	5. Christmas Party

**Harry Potter Christmas Collection Challenge: Prompts 23 and 50**

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge: Buy a new Coat**

 **Hogwarts House Challenges: The Quidditch Pitch**

… **.**

Everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room was milling about, chatting and dancing and drinking. The first and second years had already been sent off to bed, much to their annoyance.

It was the annual Gryffindor Christmas party, and being a prefect, it was Lily's job to keep it under control. James had been annoying her non-stop however, coming up to her constantly and flirting, or offering her a drink. He once tried to trap her under a piece of mistletoe! The latest was a present he had given her, a new coat she had seen in Gladrags over the weekend and drooled over. As much as she hated Potter, and wished he would leave her alone, she couldn't help being happy about her new coat. She had purposefully been drooling over if for days, hoping her boyfriend would get it for her. In the end, he hadn't, and James had happily stepped up to the task. She didn't know what to think.

Now her boyfriend was nowhere to be seen, so she sat down next to Remus in the corner.

"Hey! Enjoying yourself?"

Remus laughed. "I'm enjoying watching James and Sirius making prats of themselves."

Lily followed Remus' eyes and saw the annoying half of the marauders both dancing on the table. Lily laughed.

"So I take it James hasn't yet won you over with his wonderful good looks, flirting and charms?"

"Charming? Well, the level of delusion some people live under is astonishing. I would never call him charming!"

Remus grinned. "Yeah, not exactly a word I would use either…"

They both laughed as James pushed Sirius off the table. Then James spotted Lily.

"Hey, Evans! Now that there is more space on the table, would you like to come join me?"

"In your dreams, Potter." She pulled out her wand, and fired out a quick bat bogey hex.

James squealed. "Haven't you heard of peace on earth and goodwill towards men?"

"No."


	6. The Nightmare Before Christmas

**Harry Potter Christmas Collection Challenge: Prompts 53 and 61**

 **The Sims 3 Progression Challenge: Learn the Cooking Skill**

… **.**

It was Christmas Eve, and James and Lily were starting their Christmas baking. Last year, they had spent Christmas day going around and meeting up with different people, and spent a meal with each of their families, but this year, they just wanted to relax, and were planning to have a Christmas at home, with Sirius, Peter, Remus and Marlene.

Lily had baked some gingerbread men, some cookies, and was starting a yule log. Lily always insisted on baking everything themselves, and not buying anything. Her food was delicious enough that nobody complained.

James, however, had not got used to having no house-elves. He had baked one gingerbread man, which was not exactly the shape of a man, and burnt almost to a crisp.

"How about you try making a fruit cake? It shouldn't be too hard."

"I don't mind fruit cake. It's the only thing at Christmas which I'm not tempted to eat."

Lily laughed. "Come on. There's no way to mess this one up."

The next day, Lily told the story, sitting in between James and Marlene, at Remus and Sirius' house.

"And then what does he do? He sets the bleeding oven on fire!"


	7. The Hangover

**Harry Potter Christmas Collection Challenge: Prompts 1 and 45**

 **Sims 3 Progression Challenge: Logic skill, level 2**

 **Hogwarts House Challenges: The Quidditch Pitch**

… **.**

Lily stepped out of her room, and bumped into a naked chest.

She was standing face to face (or chest to face) with the one and only, James Potter.

The one and only James Potter, who she had developed a crush on over the last few months. And the same James Potter, who had been suddenly acting very nice to her, and not asking her out like he always used to do.

Trust Potter to be so annoying and stop asking her out the one year she realises she actually likes him. Pfft. Idiot.

James blinked and rubbed his eyes, looking down at her. "Lily, what are you doing here?"

Lily sucked in a breath. She would _not_ look at his chest. Nope, she wasn't looking. Not at all. And as she was of course not looking, she had not noticed the gorgeous six-pack that she had been imagining for weeks. Why would she notice something like that?

"Um, this is my room?"

Bam! No blush, no stutter! 10 points to Evans!

"We share a room?"

And, dam, that was where she lost it. She honestly tried her best not to think about sharing a room (oh my god, maybe even a bed) with James. Unfortunately, her brain betrayed her, and she turned bright red.

"James, don't be an idiot! You're head boy. I'm head girl. This is the head's common room! How drunk are you?"

"Not drunk. Just hungover. Me and the boys had a little pre-Christmas celebration last night."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Of course you did."

James suddenly leant forward, putting his hands on her shoulders, his face close to hers.

"You love me, right?"

"Errr…" Lily gulped. He was centimetres away from her face. If she leant forward 5 millimetres, their lips would touch.

"Don't suppose you'll bring up a glass of water and a headache tablet?"

He was suddenly away from her face, and walking up the stairs to his room.

"Thanks, Evans! You're the best!"

Lily leant against the wall.

She didn't do anything stupid. That's got to be another 10 points for her. She felt intelligent and powerful and amazing.

That was when she realised she was now going to have to go up to his room, with a glass of water, and see him half-naked in bed. Merlin, she would have to get herself a glass of water too.


	8. Truth or Dare

**Harry Potter Christmas Collection Challenge: Prompts 5 and 26**

 **Sims 3 Progression Challenge: Bob for apples**

 **Hogwarts House Challenges: The Quidditch Pitch**

… **.**

Lily had no idea how she had let them rope her into this. She was sitting around the common room fireplace with the marauders, Alice, Marlene, Frank and Mary. They had dragged her, forced her into a game of Truth or Dare. So far, Sirius had been forced to give Remus a lap dance (neither seemed to mind), Frank had told his most embarrassing story (peeing his pants in front of a load of people) and Marlene had spent 7 minutes in heaven with Peter (Lily suspected they just made the noises on purpose to freak them out, and didn't actually do anything).

Now it was Marlene's turn to pick somebody and the second she laid eyes on Lily, she knew she was done for.

"Lilykins! Truth or dare?"

Lily growled. "I hate you so much."

"Just choose!"

"Ugh, fine. Dare."

"Hmm." Marlene looked around thoughtfully pretending to stroke an invisible beard. "I got it! You have to sit on James' lap for the rest of the evening!"

Lily blinked, and tried to look unbothered. "Well, that was tame."

She went and plopped herself down on James' lap. James gulped, Sirius looked slightly confused, Remus was smirking, Mary was wiggling her eyebrows, Marlene looked surprised, Alice grinned and Peter just looked bewildered. Then Frank burst out laughing, and it was so infectious that everybody joined in.

Lily turned to Sirius. "Truth or dare?"

"You think I'm a wimp? Dare, of course!"

"Hmm… Wear this tinsel as a crown all day tomorrow, and let James style your hair around it."

James immediately cheered "Always knew there was a bit of marauder in you, Evans!"

Sirius meanwhile, was screaming and crying dramatically. "No! My hair! My luscious locks! James will ruin it! Do you know how long I have to spend making my hair this fabulous! My reputation! My poor, poor hair!"

James reached out behind him and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. He then proceeded to thro it at Sirius. "Oh shut up, will you?"

The rest of the night was spent with Sirius rocking back and forward mumbling under his breath, Alice and Frank having to make out and confessing their feelings for each other, Lily sitting on James' lap and James whispering dirty comments in her ear.

Overall, Lily was expecting it to be worse. She hoped for an excuse to sit on James' lap more often.


	9. I AM SO SORRY!

**HELLO! So, I just want to say I'm really sorry about this. It was going to be 30 oneshots about Jily at Christmas, but I only managed to do 8 before Christmas! I will however, keep this going. I loved writing Jily oneshots, so I will continue to do so, but they will not all be Christmassy. The next one or two will be New Year related I think, and I might do a lot based on occasions, like valentines and Easter for example when they come around. Or it might be completely random; some AU, some random drabble that popped into my head etc etc.**

 **I promise I will try and keep writing for this, and I apologize to anyone who wanted 30 Christmas stories!**


	10. New Year

**WASSUP?! So, as I explained I am going to be continuing with Jily oneshots, but not all Christmas ones. This will be New Year related, as it was a couple of weeks ago, and I hope you guys don't mind that I have moved on from Christmas ones!**

 **Enjoy!**

… **..**

Sirius was dancing on the table.

Remus was trying to get him down.

Alice was dancing with Frank.

Frank was dancing with Alice.

Marlene was trying to convince some random guy to kiss her at midnight.

Peter was eating chocolates and chatting to some random guy.

Some random guy was chatting to Peter.

Basically, it was New Year, it was a party, everyone was drunk and everyone was going crazy.

Except James and Lily, who were snuggled on the sofa. Lily had stopped James from drinking too much, and now he was glad she had.

"Last year," said James. "I would have been up there with Sirius."

Lily laughed. "Actually, last year, you were trying to convince me to kiss you at midnight, and you were slightly less successful than Marlene."

James looked over to Lily's friend, who was now sucking faces with some random bloke. "Who is that?"

Lily laughed. "Haven't the faintest."

The two laughed for a bit, and Lily took James' hand. "You were still a jerk last year. Remember?"

"Honestly, I don't remember the last New Year's Eve party at all."

The two chuckled, and James was about to say something else, when the countdown started.

"10. 9. 8." Lily and James grinned at each other.

"7. 6. 5." James put a hand on Lily's cheek, and she put her hands on his chest.

"4." They leant closer.

"3." Their lips brushed.

"2." Their lips met.

"1." The New Year's fireworks weren't the only ones Lily could hear.


	11. Previous New Year

**HELLO FOLKS! So, basically, after the last oneshot, I was immediately tempted to write the year before, SO HERE IT IS! I know it's short, and kinda crappy, but I wanted to get it out quickly.**

 **Enjoy!**

… **.**

It was the Marauder's New Year's party that everybody came to. Even people who barely knew the marauders. Or people who were avoiding one of them.

The latter was only one person. Lily Evans.

James Potter was a jerk. She was 100% adamant about that. Except this year, she couldn't help but notice how handsome he was getting. He was fit. He had beautiful eyes. His hair made any girl want to run their fingers through it. And that bloody smile-

No. Lily did not like James Potter. He was still a jerk, even though he wasn't asking her out as much this year. She did not like him.

He found Lily at five minutes to midnight.

"Hey, Evans!"

"I'm not in the mood, Potter! Just leave me alone for one night! It New Year's Eve for Merlin's sake!"

James swaggered up to her. "Exactly. Time to spend with those you love."

Lily groaned. He _was_ still a complete jerk, and she had been hoping he would change. He may have looks, but he most certainly does not have the charm.

It would take a long time before she agreed to kiss _him_ at midnight.


End file.
